breathe
by Yusviracchi
Summary: It's alright if you run out of breath, because no one will blame you./ My first Violet Evergarden fic.


**BREATHE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO THE WRITER, KANA AKATSUKI AND ILLUSTRATOR AKIKO TAKASE**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**BUT STORY IS TOTALLY MINE**

**WARNINGS : TYPO(s), BAD GRAMMATICAL, OOC, AND OTHERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In her hand, there are two roses. Her emerald eyes sees the view around her; the amazingly blue sky, the big green fields and the flower blooms beautifully there. But the one who catch her attention is the clearly blue sky. That clearly blue sky hang above there with beautiful clouds with its.

"The sky, is really light," her hand tries to reach the sky.

She stares at the blue sky. And her memories started to spin, remembering how she can live until now, how she can have many friends, how can she understand the other's feelings and how she can lost the one and only her savior, Major Gilbert.

"Major, how are you?"

She speaks alone and still stares at the sky.

Wind comes to her, causing her tied blonde hair flies around her and her blue dress too.

"You said that I have to always live."

"What about if I said that to you before? Will you live?"

She closes her eyes, feels the wind and then she takes a breath.

"It almost a year, and it still hurts for me. How can be so long for me to erase this pain?"

A small liquid falls from her eyes. Her emotion little by little rises and it proves that she has feeling like the other normally human being.

"Breathe and breathe and breathe. Then live and live and live."

"You said to me that I have to breathe until the last breath comes to me. You said that I have to live. But I want you to do the same way with me. Why you can't… Major?"

Her shoulders started to shaking.

"You had a day that's hard enough, Violet."

Someone speaks to her and comes to her. It's Cattleya.

"Cattleya-_san_?"

"No problem if you cried. But you said that you still regretful, it means you are in the lowest point until a year? That's worse than you not breathe, you know."

"Someone, that Major Gilbert you said before has given you a big chance to live, to take a deep breath," Cattleya says.

"But Cattleya-_san_, I just want to share this air with him. I think this is meaningless if only me, the one who can feel this all he gave to me."

Cattleya stands next to her. Then, she touches her shoulder, "It doesn't mean he leaved you without any string."

"It means he lives inside yourself. He takes breath as the way you did."

Violet surprised. Her tears started to stop. She realized that what Cattleya said is right. About the chance that Major Gilbert given to her, about how Major Gilbert still alive inside herself, and it all connected in a breath.

"Let out your breath even More, Violet-_chan_," Cattleya smiles to her and gives her strength.

"You still can live with all you have now. Friends, a place to live, even sometimes you will have a small family. The only thing you must do is still alive. Major Gilbert will glad to see you soon!" she added.

"Oh and what about that beautifully roses? What will you do with that?" Cattleya asks.

And Violet stares to the roses that she brought before.

"Ah, Major really likes this one. I want to bring this flower to him."

"How sweety."

And Violet smiles. Cattleya is totally right. She have to walk on her own way because she will start to trust that Major Gilbert still alive inside herself, protects her, and lives with her actually. She will not regret anymore, because Cattleya has realized her.

"Thank you Cattleya-_san_, this one is for you." Violet gives one rose to Cattleya.

"But you said that Major Gilbert like roses."

"I will save it for later, for myself."

She gives the another one rose for her. No. That is for Major Gilbert, a man who live inside herself.

_It's alright if you run out of breath_

_Because no one will blame you_

_Like it's alright if you make a mistakes_

_Because anyone can do so_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Author's Note :

This is my first time I write on this amazing fandom. Violet Evergarden is really an amazing Anime.

And I'm soooo sorry of all of my grammar (if there were many mistakes) because English is my second language, so correct me if I wrong on the review table!

Thanks for reading.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
